


A Safe Place Away

by SujuElf



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bad Boy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwasa sexually frustrates everyone, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, maybe?? - Freeform, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuElf/pseuds/SujuElf
Summary: Moving back to a childhood home, you are swept away into the turmoil of puppy love, pun intended. Jung Hoseok thought he lost you forever years ago. Now a lead alpha to his pack he no longer is the boy like sunshine but a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Can you reconnect with the boy you once thought of as your world and will you find out why the wolf pack is on edge?





	1. There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this fic for the lovely, the wonderful seokvie! She always writes amazing scenarios and stories and I wanted to give a little something back.   
> This is my first time ever writing a fan fic and first time ever exposing my own writing skills, so constructive criticism is always welcomed. Also I didn't have enough time to check my grammar or if the story flows 100% so please bare with me. And I don't know how to format on this site, so sorry if the formatting is wonky.

Going back to a place you never thought you would go to again, threw you off. You thought that chapter in your life was closed for good. Only to revisit it in your memories when a prick of loneliness would strike you. Little did you know that you would inherit your Grandmother’s old outdoors supply store from when she passed away a few months ago.

Tapping your fingers in agitation on your steering wheel, seeing your destination getting closer by the minute with the GPS on your phone. For some reason you felt an energy bubbling under your skin, itching to be released. You at first thought it was nerves and dread of going back to a place you haven't been to in almost thirteen years, but thinking about it now that restlessness wasn’t nerves or dread, it was excitement. Excitement to start over again. You spent the majority of your life growing up surrounded by cold steel and smooth concrete. A place where you could get the unhealthiest food delivered to your door at three in the morning. Thinking back you don’t miss the bustle of bodies pressing and squeezing each other to get by, hurrying to work. You don’t miss the pollution and lack of stars in the sky. You missed the forest you used to love and explore with the boy whose smile was like sunshine. You miss your friends however and your small two bedroom apartment that honestly you don't know how you got to afford. 

Maybe it’s because the landlord wanted you as his daughter-in-law, so his vampire of a son MinJae would finally settle down and stop bringing home interesting companions who changed like the time. Or maybe your rent went down because you had the enjoyment of interrupting one of his nightly session by taking the stairs to haul out some broken down boxes that Wheenin didn’t appreciate you getting her to use for a cat house since you couldn’t splurge on the fancier ones. You went down two flights of stairs when you saw, the MinJae down on his knees in front of a very handsome Werewolf male with his fingers curled into MinJae's hair. The Werewolf male had a female Vampire sucking hickeys into his neck. You squeaked in surprised, fumbling with your hold on the boxes in your hand that tumbled down the rest of the stairs. MinJae was turning his head to look back at you when the Werewolf, who you guessed to be an Alpha, growled at MinJae and roughly shoving him back down onto his cock. The female vamp moaned at the sight and brought her hand down to grab a fistful of MinJae's hair to keep him in place. Scurrying back up the flight of stairs you left the cardboard boxes where they lie and never made eye contact with MinJae again.

Wheein your orange tabby, who was not happy to be moved from her comfy perch by the window to be placed in a cat carrier that consisted of way too many hours. You swear she had it out for you three gas stations back. You had a job in the city working as a temp secretary for very well off company. You had little love for numbers and never wanted the jobs the degree offered, but it was a degree your mom had her heart set on. You had no real choice in the matter when your parents paid the bills. After graduating college you moved from one city to the next to get away from your mom hovering over you at all times. You used Your degree to get a job that you could stand for the most part. While working you used the time to look for what you wanted to do with your life.

The thing was, you didn't know what you wanted to do. When your grandma was hospitalized, your parents had her live with them, to take care of her. You didn’t visit that much. To this day you regretted not visiting her when she still lived in the mountains. You regretted not visiting her when she was staying with your parents, no longer able to do things on her own,living out her last days. You just quietly regretted your decision. Too much of a coward to face your mom and to deal with her questions about your life and when you'll start acting like an adult.

Coming back to the present, you didn’t know if the house you grew up in as a child was still in livable condition. Your parents said the Ahn’s were taking care of it’s upkeep the same with the outdoors store that they continued to run for your family, out of respect and love for your grandmother. The last time you saw the house was as a child when you were six years old.

You never imagined in your six years of life that you would be leaving the home you knew so well to always smell of heady herbs and oils. When your parents told the you the news that you were moving to the city because your mother suddenly had a job offer she couldn’t pass up on,it didn’t register in your young mind. When the news sunk in the day your mom started to pack away your picture frames that was when it hit you. You would no longer live with your grandma and enjoy her bedtime stories, her home baked food, and her warm smiles. You grew depressed with the passing days. Even the boy you remember named Hobi, which now thinking on really isn't his real name, couldn’t bring you out of your sadness. 

The night before you left, you packed a small bag with your favorite stuffed animal, a brown wolf that your grandma got you for your birthday that looked very similar to the smiling boy. Some cookies you saved from your deserts two nights ago, a small blanket and a sundress. At that age that seemed like enough supplies to live the rest of your life on in the forest.

You waited for your parents to fall asleep and for the house to go quite. Your Grandmother already in bed hours ago. Your parents didn’t question to deeply why you went to bed the night before you moved with no or tears begging them to stay or to at least let you stay instead. Maybe they were happy to have one night in a week without it turning into a struggle to calm you down. Waiting with bated breath, you listened to the silence of your house. Creeping out of your room you listened to every creak and groan of the house. Making sure your parents weren't going to spring out and stop you.

Sneaking into the kitchen, you placed your letter, full of messy writing saying you were going to live in the forest for the rest of your life and that Hobi would be with you, and you would visit your grandmother, so they didn’t have to worry about her. Pulling your red coat that always brought a chuckle or warm smile from the pack wolf pack that lived in town.

After shutting the backdoor to the house, you scurried to the forest tree line. Once passing the first few trees, you clicked on your flashlight, and made a run for it through the forest, afraid your parents would suddenly pop out behinds a tree and whisk you away to the evil city.

You knew that you would go to the hiding spot only you and Hobi knew of. your hiding spot in the forest with a small clearing and a makeshift fort Hobi and his friend built. You couldn’t remember Hobi’s Friend’s name. You Remembered that he was tall and gangly, with silver hair and that he would break things on accident all the time. You remembered one time where he knocked over the entire shelf of hiking sticks by just passing by them. 

With determination in your steps you made your way through the forest, getting closer to the clearing. On your way to your new home, the weather decided to shift from a clear crisp night to a cold, wet down pour. Hurrying in your steps, you still were a ways away from your fort. Miserable you trudge on your way.

Slamming the makeshift fort’s door closed, you hunched down in the little room. Clay bowls, wooden spoons and old toys littered the makeshift forts floor. With no warmth in the fort and no coat besides a small blanket in your bag, you wished you had your warm puffy comforter with the little cats all over the blanket to snuggle up to, to keep you warm. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you grabbed your brown stuffed wolf, sniffling, you curled into a ball on the floor. Hiding your tears and whimpers into your wolf, you wished your Mom and Dad were there to warm you up with their hugs and that Hobi was there to hold your hand and warm you with his smile. Closing your eyes you fell into a fitful sleep.

Hearing a familiar whine is what broke you from your restless sleep. Cracking an eye open, you felt a stabbing pain in the back of your skull. Clenching your eyes tight. You stayed still, hoping the pain to go away. Feeling a damp snout push against your forehead. You reached out weakly, feeling the snout shift and push into your hand. The action made your emotions overflow, you broke into a sob and clutched blindly to whatever fur you could hold onto. “Hobi.” You sobbed, curling into a ball. “It hurts, Hobi.” Cracking your eyes open into a small slits, you looked into the eyes of a wolf. The eyes of your favorite brown wolf. “Hobi, I miss my Mom and-” Hiccuping over the words you stuttered out, “I m-miss my Daddy. Hobi, I’m scared.” More tears flooded your eyes as you cried in Hobi’s fur coat. The wolf whined and whimpered. Feeling warm fur curl around your body your vision faded to black.

Waking in daze, You felt the warm soft fur beneath your fingertips. Snugging closer to the warmth, You heard voices. You could hear your Dad’s voice and some others that sounded familiar to you, near by. With the haze and pain clouding your mind you only paid attention to your Dad's voice. All you wanted was for your dad to hold you and make the pain go away. “Daddy?” You croaked out in a whimper. Turning to the sound of your Dad’s voice, you heard the voices quiet and felt a cool hand touch your forehead and your Dad whisper soothing words to you before you slipped back into oblivion

.

That was the last time you ever saw your Grandmother. The last time you walked to your secret fort and the last time you saw Hobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so loooong to update this story.

Pulling up to the old outdoors store you put the car in park. Watching some customers come and go. The majority being wolves but the rest were a mixture of humans and vampires. You left Weein in charge of the house. You knew it was in safe paws, with the way she was napping in the sun, kneading the hardwood floors.

Unlocking your seat belt you got out of your car. You could feel the stares from those passing by in curiosity, but you guessed it was more from them seeing who the new meat was that arrived in town. You remembered Namjoon telling you as a kid that wolves and vampires could pick up on new scents right away that's why they knew whenever new people came to town. At the time when Namjoon told you about this you just kept your hand on Hobi’s tail, flipping it back and forth while the other boy talked about things that made his eyes sparkle with interest, but to others was like watching paint dry.

Putting on a confident stride you stepped through the store’s door and fell flat on your ass. A heavy and soft weight Was on top of you pushing you to the ground.

“Hyejin! Get off little red!” Huffed an older females voice. Leaning your head to the side past pitch black hair blocking your view, you saw a woman in her late forties with her face in her hands shaking her head in dismay, muttering under her breath.

What brought you back from your observation of the woman was the tentative lick to the side of your neck. You could feel the girl Hyejin take a deep breath from the spot she licked. Trying to restrain the shiver that washed over your body, you instead clenched your fist at your sides. You swore you heard a contented growl come from the girl above you as she nuzzled further into your neck.

The weight on top of you was suddenly yanked off by an unknown force.  
“Sorry Red, Hyejin doesn't know how to control herself sometimes.” Chuckled a husky voice.   
Looking up at your savior was an older woman who was trying to restrain Hyejin from wiggle about as she whimpered and reached out to you.

“Uh… Thank you.” You mumbled out to the woman. Confused by Hyejin’s reaction to you. Her eyes were changing to a honey gold while watching you. Wolves and vampires were easy to tell apart from humans. To tell them apart you were told as a child to look at their eyes, teeth and body. The first two only worked when wolves and vampires were under intense emotions, but their bodies gave them away. For vampires they had a willowy frame, for wolves they had a fit figure and strength to them.   
Hyejin would have fooled you for a second for her body was voluptuous and the curves were enticing as a human but her golden eyes put her as an omega.

Getting off the floor with the help of the woman who you met first, You watched the omega fret over you. Dusting off the dirt on your clothes and muttering about her daughter under her breath. The soft pout on of her lips to the small frown between her eyes, didn’t wane her beauty.

 

“Hyejin.” A deep growl emanated from the woman with the husky voice. She held tight to the struggling omega.  
You watched as the curvy omega fall limp in the woman's arms.  
“Chaerin how dare you use an alpha's voice on our daughter!” the the woman at your side, scolded the alpha. So she must be Hyejin’s mother you thought.

“Sandara, she’s is acting like an omega in heat and would try to mark a claim on her and what do I tell her parents and the head alpha? Grumbled the female alpha.

You new it was an offence for wolves to lay claim on those unwilling and wouldn’t look good even for an omega to do such a thing that alpha were most guilty of.

Chaerin scoffed at her wife sending her the death glare. Loosening the grip on her daughter, the alpha eyed her daughter warily.

Hyejin had her head bowed. Raising your hands,“It-It’s okay. Really! I was just taken by surprise.” you said.

Moving forward you rubbed your wrist against the side of Hyejin’s throat in forgiveness. You knew that scenting her even as a human was a way of reassurance to wolves.

Hyejin perked up at this. Lifting her head she looked at you with pupils blown wide, a smile that tugging on her lips, played more along the lines of a smirk. Before you could think too hard on her reaction to you, Hyejin’s omega mother stepped forward. “Your father called us this morning to let us know you were on your way here, but we knew you that you were here since last night,” She chuckled at the convenience of being able to pick up on new visitors right away.

“I hope the house wasn’t too dusty. I send this vixen up to the house to dust once a week but who knows if she really does her job.” Sandara said while side eyeing her daughter.

Shaking your head, “No. It was fine. It’s in better shape than my last place.” You try to placide them, but instead awkwardly chuckle at the concerned looks Hyejin and her parents send you.

Shifting your gaze you look around the store, the warm lighting showing off the log lined walls, the splashes of colors from the climbing ropes brought back memories of running around the store with Hobi and Namjoon. The memories giving you comfort.

“We tried to keep it the way your parents left it, but we just updated some things here and there,” Mentioned Chaerin, who also gazed about the store.

“It’s more than okay. I don’t know what my father told you, but I don’t want to take over the store. I’ll help with book-keeping but besides that I want to look into a new career,” You turned back to the wolf family and gave a timid smile, “I don’t think me and accounting work well together as life long career.” You chuckled.

You give them a smile at their confused faces. “I just wanted to stop by and reintroduce myself and see how the store was doing.”

Chearin gave you a once over, her sharp eyes looking to see if what you were saying was a true and not some human scheme to entrap the wolves in. You saw Sandara smack the alphas arm in warning at the alphas distrust in you.

“Well I’m going to finish picking up some groceries and things before it gets too late. My ball and chain at home won’t be happy if she misses her meal.”

“I didn’t smell any other scent on you besides you own?’ The husky voice of the alpha said.

“Nope. Just me and my cat. She’s very needy.” You laugh. You hear a snort from the alpha and the loud laughter from Sandara. 

“Well we better not keep her waiting. Come back tomorrow and I’ll give you a tour of the store and the behind the scenes.” Promised Sandara.

Smiling back at the omega you stepped away from them. You saw Hyejin step towards you, her dark brown eyes pleading to go with you. Chaerin stopped the omega, grabbing her arm keeping her in place with a low growl. You see Sandara shoot the alpha a glare.

Slowing stepping back you wave goodbye at the family and head back to your car.

That was an interesting first impressions you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, why is Hyejin acting so strange?  
> And why is Hobi acting strange?  
> hohoho Just you wait!
> 
> Also I already know what relationships I'm going to have in this fic, but I don't know if I should update the tags with it and spoil the surprise or if I should keep it a surprise...?


End file.
